


Workplace Distractions

by HappyLeech



Series: OverSwap [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Jack Morrison is Distracting, and Gabriel doesn't know how to handle it





	Workplace Distractions

There were few things that Gabriel Reyes would pay for people to forget. He wasn’t a shy man, and he didn’t find himself easily embarrassed. He could count on one hand the number of things that anyone could hold against him that would actually be effective as blackmail.

  
He would give all the money he could get his hands on to have everyone forget the noise he just made upon seeing Jack walk past the common room.

  
“Are you okay, doctor?” Hana asked, shooting him a nasty grin as he ran his hand down his face. “You look a little red.”

  
“Song, don’t,” he shot back, trying to not sound as strangled as he felt. “Do you know why he’s wearing those…” Gabriel motioned with the hand that wasn’t on his face, feeling defeated.

  
“No idea. Why don’t you go ask him? And maybe pull him into one of your examination rooms and—“ Hana cackled as Gabriel all but bolted from the room, not wanting to hear that from the younger woman.

  
“He went that way,” Chélicère said, not looking at him as Gabriel poked his head into the dining room, focused on a map of Japan.

  
“I think he was headed to the practice range,” said Fareeha, the cyborg smiling at him through her visor. “Is there a special occasion for you two, or?”

  
“Oh, Jack? Yeah, he was in here a moment ago, but he said he had something to do in the vehicle bay,” Lena told him when he looked into the practice range, the shorter scientist giving him a sly smile.

  
By the time Gabriel managed to find Jack, he wasn’t feeling flustered, but rather irritated from the wild goose chase that managed to span the entire goddamn Watchpoint. Then he walked into the room where Jack, Winston, and Shimada were talking, and promptly tripped over the doorframe and smacked into a table.

  
“I think we should go, don’t you Winston?” Gabriel heard Shimada say, not bothering to look up from where he was slumped against the table, head in his hands. He waited until he heard the other two leave before looking up, glaring at Jack.

  
“Why,” he asked, grinding it out through his teeth and Jack just laughed, leaning back on the desk in the room and showing off his— “Why are you wearing booty shorts?”

  
“And here I thought you hadn’t noticed,” Jack replied, grinning even as Gabriel groaned into his hands. “I haven’t seen you in ages, Gabe. I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

  
Well…Gabriel did have to agree with that. Since Reinhardt had issued the recall he had been busy, doing medical examinations at Gibraltar and tending to his own patients in the States. He and Jack had maybe 2 hours a day together, and usually one of them was already asleep when the other got into their room.

  
“Still, why those…things?” Gabriel asked, pushing up off the table to invade Jack’s personal space. “Not that I don’t like how you look, but you’re distracting and I have a reputation as the unflappable one that you’ve singlehandedly ruined in three hours.”

  
All because of black and white, zebra print, _sequined_ shorts.

  
“Fareeha got them for me a little while ago—I had to pick between these and jean shorts. But she said these ones did a better job of showing off my ass.” Jack grinned as Gabriel pushed forwards for a kiss, snickering as Gabriel started to mutter darkly.

  
“I’m going to do what the Amari’s couldn’t and kill that girl,” he said, his voice muffled by Jack’s neck. “Strangle her with those goddamn shorts.”

  
“I dunno, Gabe. I kinda like them, and it sure feels like you do too,” Jack said, pressing back against Gabriel and swapping their positions.

  
“Can you blame me?” Gabriel caught Jack’s lips in another kiss, then grinned against them. “I can, however, think of something else you’d look better in, Mr. Reyes.”

  
“Oh, and what is that, Mr. Morrison?” Jack replied, reaching up to pull at Gabriel’s coat collar.

  
“Uh...is...this a bad time?” The two of them sprang away like they’d been shocked, Gabriel turning so he was behind the table he’d previously run into. Jamie and Mako were standing in the doorway, the pair of them grinning like loons and Gabriel could see a few of the others in the back ground. Did…did Hana have popcorn?

  
“I need to go now right away love you babe see you later—” Jack said, zooming out of the room and leaving Gabriel to Mako and Jamie’s teasing mercy.

  
Yeah, he was going to burn those goddamn shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I work with someone who likes overwatch and also read fic from me before we worked together and what does she ask me to write?
> 
> JACK. IN BOOTY SHORTS.
> 
> * * *
> 
> *So Jack is Tracer, Gabriel is Mercy, Hana is Reinhardt, Winston is Symmetra, Hanzo is McCree, Lena is Mei, Widowmaker (Chélicère) is Soldier 76, and Fareeha is Genji  
> *Jack and Gabe are 100% married
> 
> * * *
> 
> [More Overswap AU info!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wSZA__CUJVmkeFwmmWA08tksZKeZiXj_jF_hhGDECGw/edit?usp=sharing/)
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Overwatch Tumblr](http://over-swatch.tumblr.com/) / [TextsFromLastNight Overwatch Tumblr](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
